Crystal heart and the Darkness Within
by leopardqueen224
Summary: After finally being returned to Sesshomaru Rin is taken again only this time she had a secret and now Sesshomaru feared he may never find out what is was.
1. Lost and Stolen

Well I think that week just flew by and so did the weeks after that. But I didn't stop so here is the first chappy.

Rin was in her garden eyes closed. The music in the wind was all she heard. She thought about how she was going to tell her Lord. I had taken years almost 40 years for it to happen but now all she had to do was tell him. She knew he would be happy but really you have to think of a way to say it so it doesn't sound to blunt. _'I mean I can't just go in there and say Sesshomaru I am pregnant.'_ Rin thought to herself.

"Lady Rin." The voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes." She said.

"The Lord is free now and said for me to take you to him as you requested and that he is sorry that he could not get out sooner for you." The demon was young and frightened. Rin instantly wanted her to feel better.

"Thank you for telling me Anya I will tell His Lord that you did well on this errand." Anya smiled. Rin always made people smile.

"Please let me escort you milady." Anya asked and walked beside her when Rin nodded. "Milady, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wish to see Lord Sesshomaru-Sama so urgently.

Rin paused well she might as well tell someone. "I am going to have his child so I believe he needs to know sooner rather than later." Anya stared at Rin's belly; whatever child they were going to have it would be the cutest thing in the world. Anya instantly started to come up with every different way the child my look.

"That is wonderful news Milady I am sure the Lord will be pleased."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." They continued to walk in the forest, on the way to the manner. The wind moved the leave in the trees and Rin listened to all the sounds around her. It didn't take long to see the edge of the forest.

"Crissa, do it now!" Said a foreboding voice. Rin froze and Anya looked around.

"Please stand back Milady." Anya said when the first blow hit her. Rin herself was backed into a tree with three people on her. Crissa walked forward.

"Give her to him and I will go to the castle. Also kill the Demon girl she has seen too much." Rin began to fight. She may be small the pregnant but she wasn't a pathetic little girl and if she was right than she would rather die than be taken by this man, but the number game won and Rin's world went black.

*8*8*8*8

"Crissa you did well. We won't kill the girl but you may go to your Sesshomaru. Tell how you tried to save Rin but you were overwhelmed. You are injured as it is and with the demon girl's memories modified you will look like a hero."

"Ok, Naruku for now I am grateful to you." Crissa said and she took Anya and walked to Sesshomaru's manner. After Crissa left Kanna came forward.

"My Lord, You need to know something about Rin."

"What is it Kanna." He said.

"Rin is going to have a child and it may be the key to keeping her or losing her forever."

He stood frozen Kanna was right if Rin had this child knowing it was Sesshomaru's would keep him from ever having her to himself, but if her killed it she would never care for him, but . . . but if she thought it was his. . . I small smile crossed his face.

"Kanna that is no problem I will take care of it." He took Rin and walked into the darkness with Kanna behind him and disappeared.

*8*8*8*8

Crissa staggered into the manner the demon girl was heavy and she had lost a lot of blood. Sesshomaru walked out believing it to be Rin walking in. He growled Crissa's name but after hearing her story and Anya's 'Memory' about what happened he allowed her to stay and once again began to look for Rin the most important woman in the world to him. One thought bothered him though. What had Rin wanted to tell him so badly that she would interrupt a meeting he was in to tell him? Now he had the slight fear he would never find out.


	2. Memories

Ok well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy ^_^ Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me, everyone gets cookies!!!!!!!!!

Rin woke in a strange room her head felt foggy. Her hand went to the base of the stomach. _'My baby! Dear God please let you be safe.' _

"So the princess decided to wake up." Kagura rose to her feet. "'bout time too, my ass fell asleep."

"Kagura please try not to upset Her Lady, she with child, his child." Kanna made her presence known to Rin and surprisingly, Kagura.

"Kanna will you please stop sneaking around so silently it is unnerving."

"You do not work for My Lords kingdom. Who are you?" Rin demanded the faces were so familiar but she couldn't place them.

"My Princess," Kanna spoke softly moving slowly towards the bed so not to upset Rin, "You where hurt badly when we tried to save you, you hit your head very hard it is no wonder you don't remember, but please try to think back."

"I only remember I was attacked it the woods, where is My Lord! Where is Sesshomaru!?" She demanded.

"Are you speaking of the filthy vermin who took you from us!? My Princess I fear that you may have hit your head harder them we first thought." Kagura announced after a look passed over Kanna's face.

"Princess that man took you from us a little less than a month ago. He must have tampered with your memories." Kanna spoke quietly after Kagura.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" Rin asked "I am only a Lady of the Lord Sesshomaru's Kingdom."

"He must have powerful workers of magic there to have messed with your memories so deeply. You are the Princess Rin of Naraku's kingdom, soon to be queen. How can you forget this? You are caring his child. We learned that you were expecting just before the vulgar man took you from us."

"No! You're lying. Naraku is evil; he tried to kill me as a child. Release me or Lord Sesshomaru will kill you all." Rin yelled, her voice panicked.

"Princess, please calm down. At least think for the child you carry we cannot have it harmed by your panic at your lost memories." Kagura said calmly.

"Princess please let me show you the truth." Kanna moved so Rin could look into her mirror.

8*8*8*8*8

"Lord Sesshomaru please calm down, you must think clearly or there is no hope for Your Lady." Jaken said for the umpteenth time.

"Jaken I can't lose her again! I just got her back. I can't live through this again. What should I do?"

"Please Milord, think of Rin a let go of your pride, please ask Master Inuyasha to help. They all care for Rin let them help you."

"That is out of the question! Jaken, how could you even think of that?!" Sesshomaru took the Imp by his clothes. "I am going on a walk when I return you better have another idea!"

"Of course Milord." Jaken said to the already closed door.

Sesshomaru passed the gardens, walked to the river, and through the orchards. All of them had once been Rin's. He moved to the forest and the wind picked up bringing the smell of a long forgotten memory. "Naraku!" One word spoke with the purest form of hatred. Sesshomaru ran to the Manner and into Anya's room.

"Come with me." He said as her grabbed her arm. "We are going to see me mother."

"You don't need to go anywhere." Said Shira (Sesshomaru's mother is never given a name in the manga so I named her). Jaken stood by her feet.

"This is my other idea." Jaken said after a short pause.

"Mother I need to revive her memories."

"That is easier said than done, give me three weeks. She may come with me." She spoke in a almost teasing voice. A look of almost pain passed Sesshomaru's face.

"I believe Naraku took Rin, is there any way you can hurry the process."

"There is no way." Shira said taking Anya and left.

"Well now I guess we wait." Jaken said stupidly.

"No, now we go after Naraku." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left. "Jaken are you coming?" He shouted after a moment.

"Of course Milord." And they left.

8*8*8*8*8

_Rin walked into the hot spring and pulled her hair out of the bun it was held in. Warm hands began to massage her shoulder._

_"Rin." He said his voice a mere whisper .His lips kissed softly down her neck and her towel was slowly pulled away. _

_"Naraku." She whispered into his mouth._

The memory broke and a new one formed.

_"Princess Rin are you feeling well?" Questioned Kagura._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Kagura may I tell you something?"_

_"Of course princess, tell me anything you wish."_

_"I am pregnant, with Naraku's child." _

_"He will be so happy."_

_"I know."_

Next memory.

_Kagura laid face down, unable to move from the injuries she suffered. Kanna was unconscious. Naraku's legs were broken but her reached for Rin as the man, Sesshomaru, carried her off._

_"Naraku!" She screamed._

_"My Princess!" He called out before the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out._

Now Awake.

Tears fell from Rin's eyes as she recalled what was in the mirror. "Naraku, is he. . . is he well." She asked worry clear in her voice.

"Physically he recovered but I don't believe anything could help him if he had lost you." Kanna said. Kagura merely nodded.

"May I . . . may I see him."

"Of course Princess he will be right in." Kagura said and she and Kanna left leaving Rin alone.

There was a soft knock on the door about five minutes later. "Rin may I come in." Naraku asked softly.

"Yes, of course." She said and he opened the door. Rin flew across the room into his arms, "I am so sorry!" She cried into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's ok, love, everything will be ok." He whispered into her hair. His crimson eyes glowed now all he had to do was wait for the baby to be borne and he was free of Kikyo, Rin was too weak to ever hurt him and the child could hold his heart. It didn't hurt that he loved Rin as much as he, the demon Naraku, could, but now he had what he wanted and could get rid of what he wanted all at once.

8*8*8*8*8

Sesshomaru gave up and let go of his pride. He needed Rin and somehow Inuyasha had a way of finding Naraku. "Jaken lets go." He said and took the first step to finding Rin. If only he didn't have to talk to his half brother.

A/N ok all done for now. Well I hope you like it and thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think Everyone gets cookies!!!!!!! Until next time ^_^


End file.
